


this isn't what any of us wanted

by rarmaster



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Gen, Yuan Says Fuck, dad reveals huh, suicidal ideation (briefly), they've got more problems than the skywalker family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarmaster/pseuds/rarmaster
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures, but the last thing Yuan wants to do is kill his brother.(Or, Yuan spills the beans at Fooji.)





	this isn't what any of us wanted

**Author's Note:**

> 1) aera was like "imagine Yuan just telling Lloyd now to try and convince him" so thank her for that  
> 2) this could have gone in my dad reveals fic i guess but this one is so focused on Yuan and Yuan&Kratos I was like.... nah, separate  
> 3) clenches fist........................... kharlan fucking heroes.......................

“You’re mine, Lloyd!” Yuan calls, jumping in between Lloyd and the rest of the fight, an explosion of lightning easily separating them from where everyone else is fighting with Pronyma.

Lloyd grunts and staggers back.

“Lloyd!” Genis calls.

“I’m fine!” he calls back.

If Yuan wants a fight? Fine. It’s a fight he’ll get!

Lloyd runs forward and jumps up, swinging both of his swords at Yuan. Yuan catches them with his blade—he’s charged his weapon with electricity, which means the electric current meets Lloyd’s swords and runs through his whole body. Yuan throws him back easily.

He doesn’t get up.

“Owwwww,” Lloyd groans, as Yuan approaches. He tries to prepare his swords, though it frankly hurts _way_ too much to move, but Yuan banishes his weapon and kneels next to Lloyd.

“No need to worry about that,” Yuan says, noticing Lloyd’s attempts to keep fighting. “You’re no use to me dead.”

“What?” Lloyd asks. Yuan… said something like that before, didn’t he?

Yuan’s hand closes around Lloyd’s wrist just to keep him from going anywhere. There’s anger in his face, but there’s… sadness, too.

“If I have you, maybe I’ll be able to talk some sense into your dumbass fucking father,” he says, and Lloyd’s blood runs cold.

“My. What?”

Yuan continues like he didn’t hear Lloyd, despair and frustration both adding an edge to his voice. “Can’t believe I have to resort to bribing him with his son, but this is Kratos fucking Aurion we’re talking about. He just _loves_ running from his problems. He’d probably love it if I killed him, too, but I just…” He cuts off. His grip on Lloyd’s wrist is painful, way too tight, like he’s gripping much more than the wrist of his brother’s son.

Lloyd barely registers the pain, though, his mind still racing to keep up with Yuan said.

“Wait a second, Kratos is- is—”

He can’t even finish the thought.

Yuan notes his confusion, laughs. It’s bitter. “He never told you, huh? Just like him.”

“But- but—” Lloyd stammers, trying to remember how to breathe as the weight of this revelation washes over him. He doesn’t really get the chance to even _begin_ processing it, because suddenly Yuan’s weapon is back at his throat again, and he shoves his head back into the ground to get away from the blade as well as he can when Yuan has him pinned.

“Right on time,” Yuan says, unbothered by the sword that’s been pressed to his own throat.

Kratos stands behind Yuan, eyes—cold. Angry? It’s impossible to read him.

“Release Lloyd,” he says, clearly.

“Release Origin,” Yuan argues, unbothered enough that he’s smiling. “You can’t kill me before I kill him.” When Kratos hesitates, he adds: “Come on, you’d do anything for your son, right?”

There’s a flash of—something, over Kratos’ face. Anger. Horror. Despair. And then it’s blank again, though he ducks his head down. He trembles, slightly, teal wings still unfurled behind him. Cold shock in Lloyd’s system turns to hot anger because this- _this_ is his father? Memories of light blinding him and pain in his gut play back, and Lloyd feels like he could get sick.

“Tell me this is some kind of joke,” he demands, a frantic edge in his voice. “It’s gotta be! If- if _you’re_ my dad, Kratos, then why—”

He can’t finish. Tears burn in his eyes and that _sucks._ All of this _sucks._

Kratos keeps his mouth fucking shut, and that sucks too.

“Well, Kratos?” Yuan says. The blade of his weapon presses into Lloyd’s skin, and Lloyd yelps, furious and somewhat scared because he _doesn’t even know what’s going on,_ and that _hurts_. The way Kratos’ head comes back up with _definite anger and fear_ filling his eyes doesn’t help at all.

“ _Yuan, please,_ ” Kratos begs.

“Release Origin,” Yuan repeats, “and let’s be done with this whole mess.”

Kratos hesitates, again, and that makes something sting in Lloyd’s chest. If Kratos is his _dad,_ then shouldn’t he… care? That Lloyd’s about to get his throat slit open? What is this Origin business, and why is it more important—?

Kratos puts his sword away.

“If you want Origin released, then strike me down,” he says.

He’s wide open, if Yuan is fast.

But the offer seems to piss Yuan off more than anything else.

“Mother _fucker_!” Yuan spits, and he pulls his weapon away from Lloyd. “No!”

“Whether I do it willingly or not, the outcome is my death,” Kratos argues, voice quiet, and Lloyd chokes on the air that enters his lungs. Alright, he can understand the hesitation, then. But this is… _fucked up_.

Just what kind of people, are Yuan and Kratos?

How is _this guy_ his dad??

“I do not see the problem, Yuan,” Kratos whispers.

“I can’t just _kill_ you!” Yuan argues, and there’s such despair in his voice that it makes Lloyd shiver, but not as much as the resignation in Kratos’ eyes.

“And yet asking me to kill myself is fine?” Kratos asks, a hint of humor in his voice, in the quirk of his eyebrows.

Yuan rushes forward.

He pushes past Kratos and intercepts a blow from Sheena.

“Hey!” Sheena shouts. “I thought you wanted him—Ah!” Yuan shoves her backwards, and she stumbles, caught by Colette.

Yuan looks over his shoulder to Kratos. “We’ll finish this later.”

“Agreed.”

“Wait!” Lloyd shouts, because he still has questions, he still wants answers, so he scrambles to his knees, reaching out—

But in an identical flap of translucent wings, both Kratos and Yuan are gone.

Kratos.

His _dad_.

Lloyd puts his face in his hands and he screams.


End file.
